irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Living Temple
Summary Vax is missing, and Ravuu's power is growing. The protagonists must travel to Planet Ratuus in Sector 666, where they will find a temple that will test their minds, their bodies, and their souls. Will they survive and find their time-travelling friend? Or will they collapse under the wait of the Living Temple? (This takes place after Dependance Day and before Seasoning for Insanity ) Transcript Invadervax *It is in a strange temple* *A Changelling walks into a strange room where there are strange orbs everywhere* *Ravuu is in the room* Changelling: *In Hebrew* Master, they know...They know where he is... Ravuu: *In Hebrew* How do they know...? Changelling: *In Hebrew* No idea... Ravuu: *In Hebrew* Kill them...Their souls shall join my collection... *There are souls in the orbs* *Back in the underground bunker on Irk* Yarn: Okay, so how are we going to do this? Xav: I can help. *STeps out of the shadows* Steps* Xav: Vax is on Ratuus. Ratuus is in Sector 666. Xav: How do we get there? I brought help. *lurk:WAIT! *6:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. ._. *6:07LIRLIR(youtube has taken them over) *6:07MysteriousjillguyLurk:MARIO IS STILL POSSESSED N STUFF! *6:08LIRLIRLIR: What? *6:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:By Marek *6:08LIRLIRLIR: ah whatever, there's always someone possessed somewhere urgh *flops onto the ground with a puff of dirt* *6:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmmm..but where would Marek go.. *6:09YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: He ran off somewhere.. *6:10InvadervaxXav: In ius voco te piget DlareDlare... *6:10LIRLIR( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXpbUBotLwE&list=UUFDT7d3KTOelbBUT_XaHvKw this guy is good ) *6:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:...What are you saying..? *6:10InvadervaxXav: In ius voco te piget Kivi... *6:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:...Uh...I think we should go look for Marek now.. *6:11Invadervax *DlareDlare and Kivi appear in a flash of light* *DlareDlare: WHYYYYYYYYYYYY *6:11Mysteriousjillguy( lir no i will be sucked into a void of lego yt- *6:11LIRLIR(noo *pulls in** YOU MADE ME RP SO RP WITH ME ) *6:11Mysteriousjillguy( ok *Lurk:Huh? *6:12LIRLIRmagic is everywhere ahghgh *6:13Invadervax *DlareDlare is wearing paint on his face and a Haitian outfit* *Kivi: I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! *Bangs head on wall* *6:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:By horrible pig demons? *6:14YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... ?! *6:14LIRLIRLIR: OH GREAT! MORE CRAZY PEOPLE GNAAGHH *headstands* *6:14YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..WHAT-- *6:15LIRLIROh, a kidnapping * *LIR: *LIR: That's interesting. By who? *LIR: *rights himself** *6:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:It was the PIG DEMONS *Lurk:Don't you SEE?! *6:16YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....*Facepalms* *6:17Invadervax(GTG...) *6:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Takes out book of paranormal spooky stuff and turns to a white page* *6:17LIRLIRLIR: Lurk. There never was, or ever will be, pig demons. *seething** EVER. *LIR: uh huh. So, what are we doing? *10:40 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: it isnt demons.. * 10:40 Mysteriousjillguy (...right after i build my 5000 morphs i have due tonight for a group of people who hired me to help build their prehistoric life rp so they can help me with loap- * 10:40 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: - -; *(no *10:40 Mysteriousjillguy ( wait *( i miscounted *( 5,000,000 * 10:40 Invadervax DlareDlare: WHY!?!?! I WAS DOING SOMETHING FUN! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!?!?!?!?! *10:41 Mysteriousjillguy ( srry bbys * 10:41 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: Did you go to Hawaii. .. :I * 10:41 Invadervax DlareDlare: I went to Haiti. *10:41 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:YOU MADE YOUR MISTAKES- * 10:41 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: Cool. *Taps on Kivi, petting his ears* * 10:41 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:YOU"VE GOT NO WHERE TO RUN * 10:42 Invadervax *Kivi is wearing a strange mask* *10:42 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..Did you grab something from my closet back at the apartment? What's with the mask? *10:42 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn: Why are you singing? *Lurk:...Sevn? Where did you come from? *10:43 Invadervax Kivi: It's an engagement mask. * 10:43 LIRLIR ( http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=4B0hGyKV9qs ) * 10:43 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .../// ITS WHAT *10:43 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:*holding an electronic tablet* I was sent here to study the dark magic..stuff * 10:43 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: O///o;;; * 10:43 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:Frankly,this stuff doesn't make an ounce of sense. * 10:44 LIRLIR Uuuuuhhhhhgh *LIR: *10:44 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:Oh and hello Menami. * 10:44 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: You're getting married, are you now.. is it a tradition of yours to wear a mask? *10:44 LIRLIR LIR: Wake me when things happen. *shuts off* *10:44 Invadervax Kivi: Yes. * 10:44 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ...Oh, hi Sevn. * 10:45 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn: I assume you remember our encounter with the Maz creature? *Lurk:Aurgh...Maz... * 10:45 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: Yeahhuh.. > <; Don't remind me. *Menami: Who's the lucky girl, Kiv? uwu * 10:46 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:Mmhmm...Well..I've been hearing rumors about another Irken by the name of Maz...No other details about her.. *10:46 Invadervax Kivi: I'm a female. And it's an old friend of mine. *10:46 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:...Or he.. *10:46 Invadervax *DlareDlare is curled up in a ball* *10:47 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:*looking down at tablet* Seems to not be registered in the PAK database,it could be a runwaway defective or something.. * 10:47 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: A female, are you..? ^^;; I'm sorry, you're so small, I couldn't tell. *Menami: ...Being lesbian isnt wrong though, just saying. * 10:47 Invadervax Kivi: It can be very hard to tell the difference. And I'm not a lesbian. * 10:47 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: I didn't imply you were.. >>;; *10:48 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:*thinking* Run away defective..? Hmm... *Sevn:Wait a minute...Wedding? What is a "wedding"? * 10:49 LIRLIR *still off* *LIR:* * 10:49 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:It's a werid Earth custom..or something.....I DUNNO *10:49 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..It isnt an Earth custom. *Menami: Love is a universal thing.. * 10:50 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:It was secretly created by possessed monkeys in the year 14508 *Sevn:Uhh...Ok..... * 10:50 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: Marriage is the bondage of two people together who are in love, who promise to love eachother forever. uwu *10:50 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:..I see... *Sevn: Eck...Sounds strange.. * 10:51 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..HOW? > o * 10:51 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:Wouldn't you get tired of being in love with each other eventually? And then,Kivi is an irken,so she can't reproduce...what is the point? * 10:52 Invadervax Kivi: It's on TONS of different planets. It used to be on Irk. And by the way, I'm not an Irken. *Kivi: I look nothing like an Irken. * 10:52 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..KIVI isnt an Irken. - - *10:52 Mysteriousjillguy ( ghgg error *( Forget the irken part * 10:52 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: Marriage is NOT about reproduction primarily. It's just about love. If you like a person enough, you dont get tired of it. *Menami: ..*Angrily clenching fist* I'm thinking about marrying Zik one day, even! *Menami: ...oh did i say that outloud //// * 10:54 Invadervax Kivi: You should see the Bulvirvan tradition. *DlareDlare: Okay, so what do ya want? *7:18LIRLIRLIR: *still shut off* *7:18MysteriousjillguyLurk:BLAUGH. Dialouge stuff *7:19InvadervaxXav: We're going to search for Vax. *7:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:LIR! Wake up! The pig demons could enter your DREAMS! *Lurk:And WAIT! *7:19LIRLIRLIR: *turns on* what *7:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:*pushes dlaredlare out of the way,going infront of Xav* *7:20LIRLIRLIR: ughghg *climbs on top of Lurk's head** *7:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:We need to go look for MARIO FIRST! *Lurk:He's been posessed by a dark magic spooky twin person. *7:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. >no; *7:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:And we don't have any light magic users..well..uh..light magic spell casters... *7:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..That may be a first priority, yes. *Menami: ...Well, there's Zik, but I he gapped away for now.. said he had buisness to deal with back home. *7:21MysteriousjillguyLurk:Maybe we can convince Marek to leave his body..Hmm..*Looks in book of spooky stuff&* *7:21YourFavoriteFangirl *but he *7:21MysteriousjillguyLurk:Can Zik preform spells? *7:21InvadervaxXav: Me and Yarn can perform spells. *7:21MysteriousjillguySevn:What are you guys talking about- *Lurk:OH GOOD! *interupts Sevn* *7:22InvadervaxXav: I cast a spell just a bit ago. *7:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ok,but it has to be REALLY powerful. *7:22LIRLIRggghhg *clinging to Lurk's head* *LIR: ** *7:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:And the spell must have the scent of fresh vanilla. *Lurk:It's what the book says.. *7:23LIRLIRLIR: how can a manifestation of magic have a smell?! ghggh *7:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:Because it's magic and magic defies logic. *7:23InvadervaxYarn: Magic is forbidden logic. *Yarn: Well, not forbidden, just mostly forgotten. *7:24LIRLIRLIR: of course it is. and I can taste light and smell an archetype *7:25MysteriousjillguyLurk:My hair is sharp enough to cut titanium. *7:25InvadervaxDlareDlare: INSTANT FASCINATION.] *7:25MysteriousjillguySevn:..I thought you said your hair wasn't spiky? *Lurk:I never said that. *Sevn:Yes you did- *Lurk:*slaps Sevn* *7:26LIRLIRLIR: yet I am unharmed *7:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..^^;; *7:26InvadervaxKivi: You people confuse me. *7:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Zik is a dream psychic, of course he can do stuff.. but uh.. not sure about spells *7:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well..where did that awful excuse for a spirit go.. *FangirlFREAK has left the chat. *FangirlFREAK has joined the chat. *7:28LIRLIRLIR: hfshgshd *7:30InvadervaxKivi: ... *7:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Pets Kivi again* Don't worry about it. *7:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmmm..if I were Marek..where would I go..maybe a yogurt factory..? Hmm.. *7:30LIRLIRLIR: I want yogurt *LIR: I also want sleep *7:30InvadervaxKivi: *Takes out a strange device* *Kivi: *Puts hand on it and a surprisingly calming song comes out* *7:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:..? *Lurk:!!! *7:32LIRLIRLIR: T_T I can sleep on a dime *7:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAURGH! *Smashes the device with LIR's head* *7:32InvadervaxKivi: Okay, I think I feel better now. *Puts it away* *7:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..! Lurk, don't be violent ._. *7:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:It sounded funny. *7:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Lurk - - *7:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:TOO funny..=_= *Lurk:Perhaps a zombified clown monster.. *7:33LIRLIRLIR: uuuuuuuuugh why do you always smash things with my head *7:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:It is fun. *7:33LIRLIRLIR: not for me *7:33InvadervaxKivi: You do know you failed to smash it, right? *7:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:*takes out book,turning to a page with a poorly drawn scribbled monster in crayon,taped to the book* See?! *Lurk:IT MUST BE DESTROYED! *7:35InvadervaxKivi: That box was an instrument from my homeplanet. *7:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:AND-Oh ok. *Lurk:*crushes crayon paper and throws it away* *Sevn:....*eye twitch* *7:35InvadervaxKivi: It's called a Songbird Box. *7:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uh huh..yeah.. *7:35InvadervaxKivi: I don't think you noticed my fingers moving. *7:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:What was I gonna do.. *7:36InvadervaxKivi: It's kind of like a flute. *7:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh yeah...Find Mark..Marek... *Lurk:HMMM *Lurk:We should look outside this bunker. *Sevn:Umm..I'll come with you..to help...yes... *7:37InvadervaxKivi: Only instead of blowing into t, it senses your brain waves through your hand. *7:37MysteriousjillguySevn:*Grabs a red bag with a vortian lab symbol on it and puts it in his PAK,unnoticed* *7:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Blinks* *7:38InvadervaxKivi: It's hard to explain. *7:38MysteriousjillguySevn:Well,let's get going,. *Lurk:So..uhh *Lurk:I assume we should wear suits..or something..so we don't get infected n stuff. *Lurk:*Takes out a handheld forcefield generator,attaches it to wrist* *Lurk:*presses a button,activating an invisible bubble shield* *Lurk:I only have one of these..so..uh.. *Sevn:Wait.. *Sevn: I have some hazard proof suits in my living quarters. Follow me. *7:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..No. *Menami: .-. *7:45MysteriousjillguySevn:Why not? *7:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: o.o Because we dont need them *7:45MysteriousjillguySevn:...? *Sevn: The city outside this bunker is full of gigantic amounts of hazardous dark magic,why would you not need one? *7:46LIRLIRLIR: ughghg *7:46MysteriousjillguyLurk:I only have one forcefield generator.. *7:49InvadervaxYarn: Well, I've got nothing. *7:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Sigh* I just thought we could get around without it. *7:50InvadervaxDlareDlare: I dunno about you guys, but I'm goin' with the guy with the funny robo eye thingy. *7:50LIRLIRLIR: are we gonna do things now *7:50InvadervaxDlareDlare: *Follows Sevn* *7:51MysteriousjillguySevn:*Walks down a hallway in the bunker,tons of doors are in it* *7:51InvadervaxDlareDlare: *Follows* *7:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Hesitantly follows* *7:52Mysteriousjillguy *Sevn walks up to a door and Sevn's PAK opens up,a tentacle comes out and goes into a circle shaped slot on the door,the slot lights up green* *A screen above the slot reads "SCIENTIST SEVN:ACCESS GRANTED"* ** * *The door splits in half,opening* *LIRLIR has left the chat. *7:55Mysteriousjillguy(LC *(*elevator music* *(.....it was lc right- *7:57YourFavoriteFangirl(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5t66XgTSX8 swagno *7:57Long Time(If he leaves because he's "bored" we should cut him out of the RP. Enough is enough, it's getting rude. *7:58Mysteriousjillguy(.... *( lir y- *( eh *7:58Long Time(What? *7:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Drags LIR by the antennae* *7:59Long Time(oh, chat was lagging )I only saw "...") *(* *7:59YourFavoriteFangirl(..o o *7:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh look he fell asleep again......*Throws LIR into Sevn's room* *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *7:59Invadervax(That happens to me alot.) *(A lot* *7:59Mysteriousjillguy( hhhhhhhhhhhhh it was lc *7:59LIRLIRLIR: *dragged*8 aahh *8:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh look,you're awake. *Lurk: :I *8:01LIRLIRLIR: aghaghahgadgna *falls asleep again* *8:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:GNGH *Lurk:*Throws LIR at the wall randomly* *8:03LIRLIRLIR: *still off* *8:03InvadervaxDlareDlare: So, now what? *8:03Mysteriousjillguy *The room is huge and filled with expensive furniture,wide screen television screens are everywhere,along with glass bowls full of snacks* * *A giant lava lamp is in the back of the room* *Lurk:ooooooh *Lurk:*looking at the floor* I found an old sheet of paper. *Picks up a dusty sheet of paper* *8:05InvadervaxKivi: *Faints for no apparent reason* *8:05MysteriousjillguySevn:*Walks over to a circle shaped podium in the floor at the end of the room* Computer,take me to the storage level. *Computer:Yes sirrr *Sevn:C'mon guys. We don't have much time. *Lurk:Okeh. *Drags LIR and walks over to the podium* *8:06Invadervax(GTG) *8:06Mysteriousjillguy( Hngh *( Oh well *( Bye Vex *8:07LIRLIRLIR: *wakes up, his eyes are noticeably light green and he has a goofy grin, also being dragged*8 *8:07Long Time(bye *8:07Mysteriousjillguy( i will record *8:07LIRLIR(Wait. isn't that why he fainted) *8:07Long Time(well, we can start the mother rp if he has to go *8:07LIRLIR(ok) * *Everyone gets on the elevator* *elevator music plays* Lurk:...... Sevn:*taps foot*.. Lurk:...*blinks*.... *The elevator goes down* Lurk:*yawns* * LIRLIRLIR: the walls want to fly * LIR: *His eyes are noticeably light green* * 8:27InvadervaxDlareDlare: Say, where's the small flying thing? * 8:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:Eh? * ( wait * 8:28InvadervaxDlareDlare: The small flying creature. * 8:28Mysteriousjillguy(...is part of the recording missing * 8:28LIRLIR(yes it is) * (:I ) * 8:29YourFavoriteFangirl(? * (I dont remember anything about any flying creatures * 8:29LIRLIR(the part where the elevator goes down) * I didn't see anything flyiiin * except for the walls * 8:29Invadervax(Kivi is the flying creature.) * 8:29Mysteriousjillguy( I guess we can just restart the elevator part? * 8:29LIRLIRHeheeheehgeheh * 8:29Mysteriousjillguy( It wasn't that long * 8:29LIRLIR(Just put it in there) * 8:30Mysteriousjillguy( No,the elevator part is completely gone * ( Something must've stopped it from recording * 8:31LIRLIR((Oh. Put it on there) * (Like, just make it up) * 8:31Mysteriousjillguy( Is it ok if we restart the elevator? * 8:31LIRLIR(Improvise) * 8:31Mysteriousjillguy( ok * 8:31LIRLIRAre we there yet? * 8:32Mysteriousjillguy *THe elevator stops* * Sevn:We're here. * 8:32LIRLIR yayyyy * 8:32Mysteriousjillguy *The door opens,revealing a large room filled with junk and machinery* * 8:32InvadervaxDlareDlare: Seriously, where'd the flying creature go? * 8:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Blinks*.. What do you mean? He's right here.. *Glances over shoulder* * 8:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:I dunno. * 8:33InvadervaxXav: Didn't she faint? * 8:33Mysteriousjillguy *Sevn walks out,along with Lurk* * 8:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...I keep saying he, don't I- * Menami: *Shakes head* She should've been in the elevator. I didn't notice her pass out..? * 8:34InvadervaxYarn: You didn't. * 8:34LIRLIRI'm confused. lrkghrlg * *climbs onto Lurk's head* * 8:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:*scratches head,not even noticing LIR* * 8:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Can I get back up with my spider legs? ^^;; I can't just leave her up there.. * 8:36MysteriousjillguySevn:*sighs* * Sevn:Computer. * * Computer voice: Yes sir? * 8:36LIRLIRI can FLY UP THEERE * 8:37MysteriousjillguySevn:*antennae twitches,impatient* Go get the "Kivi" and bring her to this level. * Computer:Yes sir. * 8:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: o o;; * 8:38LIRLIR(brb) * 8:38Mysteriousjillguy( oh the irony) * ( ARGH * ( Stupid backspace malfunctioned * 8:40LIRLIRLIR: o.o *LIRLIRLIR: o.o *8:40Mysteriousjillguy( MOre recording lost..I'll have to improvise again..:I *( wait nvm * *The computer scans the 1st floor,looking for Kivi* *( Should it find Kivi or no? *8:45Invadervax(What do you think?) *8:45Mysteriousjillguy( I guess yes *8:45Invadervax(Okay.) *8:45YourFavoriteFangirl(im watching misty's little sisters rp touhou *(its amazing *8:46Mysteriousjillguy *The computer identifies Kivi,robotic arms grab her and haul her into an uncomfortable small hatch that leads to the room* *uncomfortably* *( brb *8:49Invadervax(Okay.) *(GTG) *8:54Long Time(bye) *8:56YourFavoriteFangirl(See you * ourFavoriteFangirl(Living temple * (3 2 1 go * 10:11LIRLIRLIR: *hugs Lurk's head* * Your head * *LIR: * LIR: is a watermelon. * 10:12Mysteriousjillguywe stopped at when a robotic rusty rotting arm grabbed kivi the winged ape man,interfering with his plan to make apes the master intelligent race- ) * 10:13Invadervax(Kivi the small winged ape woman. * 10:13YourFavoriteFangirl(LOL * 10:13Invader Jib(Wait was i involved in this and if so how) * 10:13Invadervax(From the planet Kleek Prime. * 10:13LIRLIR(Idk) * 10:13Invadervax(You weren't. * 10:13LIRLIRLIR: *hugs Lurk's head harder* * 10:14InvadervaxKivi: *Still unconscious* * 10:14Mysteriousjillguy( sevn:get in the hatch * (kivi:NO * (kivi:NO NO NOOOOOO * ( *lurk and lir make ape noises and rampage* * 10:15LIRLIR(Can we actually continue) * 10:16Mysteriousjillguy(ok * Lurk:Get off my head. * 10:16InvadervaxDlareDlare: I still don't realize why you had to summon me. * 10:16Mysteriousjillguy(sucky internet making chat delay qq * 10:16LIRLIRLIR: But it's a watermelon * 10:17InvadervaxDlareDlare: WHY ME?!?! * 10:17LIRLIRLIR: Watermelons need hugs, or they become potatoes * 10:17InvadervaxKivi: *Wakes up* POTATOES! *Faints again* * 10:17Ametrineskies(hi http://puu.sh/dzfHq/150816c9be.png * 10:18YourFavoriteFangirl(basically * 10:18MysteriousjillguySevn:A watermelon sprouting barbed wire. * 10:18Ametrineskies(FILE NAME: Welcome to the Wikia * 10:18Invadervax(LOL * (And the sad thing is, it's true. * 10:18Ametrineskies(My favorite is Jib ok * 10:18YourFavoriteFangirl(jib has no face * (phone guy doesnt have a face * (jib is phone guy- * 10:19Invader Jib(oh * 10:19Mysteriousjillguy( vex is the rich kid * 10:19Ametrineskies(RANDOM HAIR~ * 10:19Long Time(lol * 10:19Ametrineskies(Mario you just got forgotten in the midst of things Here I'll add you :'D * 10:19Mysteriousjillguy(2cool4urrp * 10:20YourFavoriteFangirl(everyone forgets mario- * 10:20Ametrineskies(Anyone else I should add- * 10:20Mysteriousjillguy(mario:oh god why * 10:20Invadervax(Mario: Oh, mama mia, why ya forget me? * 10:20LIRLIR(Lol) * 10:20YourFavoriteFangirl(lol you should add ark just because :'D * 10:20Mysteriousjillguy( add ark,as a speck 500 miles away- * 10:21YourFavoriteFangirl(..... LURK NO- * 10:21Ametrineskies(YES- * 10:21Long Time(yes ** LIR: *hugs his head tighter* you are safe now, watermelon ** 10:25YourFavoriteFangirl(jeepers ** 10:25Invadervax(JINKIES ** 10:25Mysteriousjillguy(RUH ROH ** 10:25Ametrineskies(are you guys fready? SPLIT UP! ** 10:25Mysteriousjillguy( "freddy?" ** (" you mean fnaf right ** 10:25YourFavoriteFangirl(no- ** 10:26Ametrineskies( http://puu.sh/dzgeO/deee2cac69.png ** 10:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uh ** ( lurk:come back ** ( lurk:i had so many PLANS- ** 10:27Ametrineskies(It should be the front page when I line it- ** 10:27Mysteriousjillguy( fionna has two n's ** ( unsubbed ** 10:27Ametrineskies(*adds a tiny n* ** 10:28Invadervax(LOL ** 10:28Mysteriousjillguy( not sure if approval ** ( or ragequit ** Long Time has joined the chat. ** 10:29Long Time(aaaaa (chat froze again ** 10:29Ametrineskies(Oh ;w; ** (Its sad since all of it is accurate- ** 10:29Invadervax(Yep. XD ** 10:30LIRLIRLIR: WATERMELON IS SAFE ** (Please please please continue) ** 10:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hrhhup ** ( So uh pleekly-KIVI got sucked into a hatch leading to the room they're in- ** 10:32LIRLIRLIR: AH! YOUR HEAD IS TURNING INTO CAVIAR! AHH *rolls off Lurk* ** 10:32Mysteriousjillguy( and then uh sevn was taking them to the lab or whatever ** Long Time has left the chat. ** 10:32Mysteriousjillguy*the hatch spits out kivi* ** (lir:*internal rage* ** (lurk:fgfdhdtfhdfghdfh,utj,j..K>M,jgh.ijhUTJG.hcHK> ** 10:33InvadervaxKivi: *Still unconscious* ** 10:33Mysteriousjillguy( everyone else:*waiting patiently* ** 10:33LIRLIR *hugging Lurk's leg* ** 10:33Mysteriousjillguy( welcome to empire wiki ** Lurk:LIR,enter sane mode. ** Long Time has joined the chat. ** 10:34Long Time(the chat hates me today ** 10:34Mysteriousjillguy( my internet hates me today ** ( literally ** (*about to upload important roblox model and an article* ** ( *CONNECTION FAILED*& ** 10:35LIRLIRLIR: *eyes turn dark green* ** 10:35YourFavoriteFangirl(*Waits* ** 10:35Invader Jib(i thought your internet hated you in general @lurk ** 10:35LIRLIR:I *lets go of LURK* ** 10:35InvadervaxDlareDlare: *Stares at Kivi* ** 10:36LIRLIR*LIR: ** 10:36Mysteriousjillguy( * http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130816101858/random-ness/images/e/ea/LordHaterVibrate.gif * ** 10:36Ametrineskies(vibrates angrily ** 10:36Mysteriousjillguy( internet speed makes to hard to get gifs- ** Sevn:Uh ok,let's go now. ** 10:38LIRLIRLIR: •_• ** 10:38InvadervaxDlareDlare: Okay, then. ** 10:39Mysteriousjillguy*Sevn walks down the large room* ** 10:39LIRLIRLIR: ** 10:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:*follows sevn* ** 10:40InvadervaxDlareDlare: *Followes* ** 10:40LIRLIRLIR: *follows* ** 10:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Follows* ** 10:41InvadervaxZingrazz: *Follows* ** Yarn: *Follows* ** (LIR WHY ** 10:43Mysteriousjillguy*Sevn gets on a large circle shaped platform* ** ( what ** 10:44InvadervaxDlareDlare: *Gets on*] ** 10:44Mysteriousjillguy( chat glitching,did lir leave? ** 10:44Invader Jibyes) ** 10:44Mysteriousjillguy( probably LC ** ( before he leaves he usually goes "EFDHRTFGHDRFGARUTRYTRFDHFG" * IR: *marches on* rrg ** 10:45InvadervaxYarn: *Gets on* ** Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat ** 10:45InvadervaxZingrazz: *Gets on* ** 10:45MysteriousjillguySevn:Hurry up everyone! ** Sevn:I have plans for tonight you know. ** 10:46LIRLIRLIR: Plans of stuffy stuff stuff ** 10:47MysteriousjillguySevn:*chuckles softly,rubbing hands evulalynstuff* ** 10:47LIRLIRLIR: ** LIR: Is it going to move ** 10:50Mysteriousjillguy(chat deeellayyy ** (cant see anything ** 10:50Invadervax(GTG... ** 10:50Mysteriousjillguy( he'll be back ** 10:50Long Time(bye ** 10:51Mysteriousjillguy( vax always comes back ** 10:51LIRLIR(Bye) ** 10:51Invader Jibum lurk he said GTG) ** 10:51Mysteriousjillguy(*grabs various weapons and house adress* ** ( not for long.. ** 10:51LIRLIR( eurgh) ** 10:51Mysteriousjillguy( srsly though,whenever vax gtg's is usually just afk ** its* *** ***7:31 Invadervax Yarn: Yes. *** Zingrazz: Yes. *** 7:31 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: Yup. *** 7:31 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:*Presses a button on a control panel of the platform,it rises up* *** *It leads to a short catwalk leading to a door* *** 7:31 Invadervax DlareDlare: *Eating a sandwich* Wait, what? Oh, oh, yeah. I'm on. 7:32 Mysteriousjillguy Sevn:*Walks on the catwalk and goes to the door* Alto Mando Germán has left the chat. 7:33 Mysteriousjillguy *A code lock is on the door,covered in hundreds of complicated buttons* Sevn:Hmm.. Sevn:*Rips it off,revealing a door knob,it's a sticker* Sevn:WHO KEEPS PUTTING THESE ON MY DOORS?! *LIR: marf *11:09Mysteriousjillguy( Ok continue *Sevn:*angrily crushes the sticker* *Opens door* *11:10Invadervax(I have to go soon, though. *11:10LIRLIR(Uuugh ok) *11:11Mysteriousjillguy( We can still continue the looney bin rp if Vax has to go *11:11Invadervax(I don't have to go yet. *(But soon. Not that soon, but soon. *11:11LIRLIR(Ok) *11:12Invadervax(Soonedy soonedy soon. *11:12Long Time(miz is away, pause *11:12LIRLIRLIR: OOOH. That was MEEE *11:12Invadervax(I'm gonna sing the soon song now! *11:12LIRLIR(Waawwwacg) *11:13YourFavoriteFangirl(wait explain please *(quickly *11:13Mysteriousjillguy( the cat is agressive- *( living temple continue *11:13YourFavoriteFangirl(oh ok *11:14InvadervaxDlareDlare: *Quietly eats a cheese muffin* *11:14LIRLIRLIR: CHEESE!!! *11:15Mysteriousjillguy*The door opens,revealing a very small lab* *11:15InvadervaxDlareDlare: *Quickly finishes it* *11:15LIRLIRLIR: THE OTHER NECTAR OF THE GODS *11:15InvadervaxDlareDlare: What's the other? *11:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ? *11:16LIRLIRLIR: Beer, and pickle juice *11:17InvadervaxDlareDlare: Agreed. *11:17Mysteriousjillguy*Sevn walks into the small lab* *11:18InvadervaxDlareDlare: *Follows* *11:18Mysteriousjillguy*Tons of blueprints are everywhere on the floor,the lab hasn't been used in years* *11:19InvadervaxDlareDlare: SO MUCH BLUE! *11:19LIRLIR*follows* *11:19InvadervaxDlareDlare: I LOVE BLUE SO MUCH! *11:20MysteriousjillguySevn:Everyone look around,the suits should be here somewhere.. *11:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Walking, looking around*.. How old is this place? *11:20InvadervaxDlareDlare: Blue years old. *11:21MysteriousjillguySevn:I don't use it much. I do experiments on my station these days. *11:21YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: That's informal. *11:21InvadervaxDlareDlare: Yep. *11:22MysteriousjillguySevn:Hmm..uh..My old mentor and I used to do experiments here..it's very old. *11:23LIRLIRLIR: blue tastes like jam *11:23InvadervaxDlareDlare: No, pearls taste like jam. *(BRB, dinner. *11:23LIRLIRLIR: pearls painted blue * *Hm. *LIR: WHY are we HERE AGAIN *starts eating a blueprint* *G high hi Lurk gone why *11:47Mysteriousjillguy( Back *11:48LIRLIRLIR: HEY. WHY ARE WE HERE *11:48Mysteriousjillguy*A closet door near Menami creaks open* **A bunch of rolled up blueprints have fallen inside the closet* **opening it *11:49LIRLIRLIR: *11:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ? *Looks at the blueprints*.. *11:51Mysteriousjillguy*The room inside the closet is dimly lit* *Lurk:C'mon LIR! Help me find hazmat suits so we can go find Mario! *11:52LIRLIRLIR: *Walks around randomly, sifting though stuff* *11:52InvadervaxDlareDlare: YADAYADAYADAYADAYADA! *Runs around searching for the suits. *11:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Going into the closet*.. *11:53LIRLIR*picks up a wireless bunsen burner* OOH. WHAT'S THIS DO ** *Alto Mando Germán has left the chat. *11:54LIRLIR* LIR: *LIR: *turns it on* *LIR: AAAAH FIRE *drops out *11:54Mysteriousjillguy*3 big blueprints are nailed into the wall,one with schematics for a warpgate,another with an outline of Zik's body,and another showing a metallic bracelet of some sort* *11:55LIRLIR*it *11:55Mysteriousjillguy*Pictures of Zik using his magic and abilities are on the floor near the blueprints* **Along with photos of Maz and Vax* *11:56InvadervaxYarn: Have you been spying on them? *11:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:LIR! Don't set anything on fire! Remember when we accidentally burned down that donut restaurant* *(The schematics are in the closet menami's in *11:57YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Can you not spy on Zik like that? He's NOT your test subject. *11:57MysteriousjillguySevn:Huh? *11:57LIRLIR*A few blueprints burn, and as he stares stupidly at them, noticing a hazmat suit* *11:57InvadervaxZingrazz: Nor is Vax. *11:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Pointing to the blueprints* > n > *11:58MysteriousjillguySevn:*looks at the closet,his robot eye zooms in* *11:58LIRLIRLIR: *GIR-YELL* AURRRH VOWND IIHT!! *11:58Mysteriousjillguy*Sevn runs into the closet* *Lurk:GOOD LIR! Now DON'T EAT THEM. *Sevn:WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! *11:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I'm questioning what's with your blueprints of VAX and ZIK. *11:59LIRLIRLIR: *12:00MysteriousjillguySevn:Those aren't mine! I collected them from an intruder in my base! Some kind of Nightmare Irken or something. *Sevn:Anyway,LIR found the suits. Please get out of this closet. *12:00LIRLIRLIR: HE TELLZ DA TWOOF, LADEEH *12:00MysteriousjillguySevn:....It has some things you wouldn't like to see. *12:01YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...-n- *12:01Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk puts on his suit* *12:01LIRLIRLIR: YA LOOK GERD, MISTERH *12:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:I look like I was drawn as an inflated grotesque version of myself. *Ametrineskies has joined the chat. *12:02Ametrineskies(*ROLLS IN AGGRESSIVELY* *12:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:By some deranged child. *12:02Invadervax(Hi, Misty. *12:02Ametrineskies(w h a t s t h i s *(owo *12:02LIRLIR(Hi ) *12:02Long Time(hi *12:03Mysteriousjillguy( Introduction to the insanity of war is open *12:04Long Time(just continue- *12:04Ametrineskies(*stares at the scroll bar* *12:04YourFavoriteFangirl(no continue this. *(this *12:04Ametrineskies(Im confuzzled 83 *12:04Mysteriousjillguy( ok *12:05Invadervax(DEY ABOUT TA GO FIND VAXXY *12:05Mysteriousjillguy( Living Temple *12:05LIRLIRLIR: AHHAA FIND VAX AND MARIO NOW HM? *12:06MysteriousjillguySevn:Yes. Please,let's go. **Sevn pushes Menami,Zingrazz,and Yarn out* *12:07AmetrineskiesZik: ..*gaps in, staring at the pictures* *12:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: - n - Ugh, fine. *12:08MysteriousjillguySevn:GARGH! *12:08InvadervaxDlareDlare: So, where are we going? *12:08LIRLIRLIR: *sees the pictures* *12:08Mysteriousjillguy*Sevn pulls out a plasma pistol* *Sevn: GET OUT OF THE CLOSET! *12:09YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... You touch him and I will WRECK you. *(oo *12:09InvadervaxDlareDlare: And where did that little monkey thing go? *12:09AmetrineskiesZik: ...Am I a guinea pig t'ya or som'in? *12:09MysteriousjillguySevn:THAT'S IT! *Sevn:COMPUTER! *12:09AmetrineskiesZik: ..*smacks Sevn with his cane* Look, mate. Seriously? *12:09MysteriousjillguyComputer:Yes Maste- *Sevn:GET THEM OUT OF HERE! AND GIVE THEM THEIR STUPID SUITS! *12:10YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: - - *12:10LIRLIRLIR: *12:11Mysteriousjillguy*Giant tubes come from panels in the floor under everyone,they suddenly glow green* *12:11AmetrineskiesZik: Yer nuts. *12:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:EH?! Wait- *12:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: You're an idiot. *12:11AmetrineskiesZik: ...Nope. *hides in gap, it closes* *12:11InvadervaxDlareDlare: Okay, now I REALLY want nuts. *12:11Mysteriousjillguy*The tubes teleport everyone but Sevn outside his home* **but sevn and zik *12:12LIRLIRLIR: AH CAN DO IT *tackles Menami* *12:12AmetrineskiesZik: *appears in front of Sevn again* Whot d'ya think yer doin, mate? *steps out of the gap*.. *12:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..!! *12:12LIRLIRLIR: *gets up* HEY. WHERE'D WE GO *12:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ZIK!! WHAT'D HE DO WITH ZIK?! *12:12InvadervaxDlareDlare: WAIT! CAN I HAVE A ROBOT EYE, TOO?! *12:12Mysteriousjillguy*A tube comes out of the ground,shooting the suits at the group outside* *12:13LIRLIRLIR: Jib has one *12:13Mysteriousjillguy*Another teleporter tube comes up under Zik* *12:13AmetrineskiesZik: *rolls eyes* Ey'll getcha later. *12:13InvadervaxDlareDlare: I've always wanted a robot eye. *12:13Mysteriousjillguy*It teleports him outside with the others* *12:14LIRLIRLIR: *literally rips off his left eye, hands it to Diare Diare and regenerates his eye* *12:14AmetrineskiesZik: ..*huggles Menami* Hi. - - *12:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well that was unexpected and sudden. *12:15LIRLIRLIR: ZIIIK *bearhugs Zik* *12:15InvadervaxDlareDlare: Hey, thank you! *12:15AmetrineskiesZik: !? Geh! *12:15MysteriousjillguySevn:That was too close.. *12:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Hugs him back*.. *12:15Mysteriousjillguy*Sevn walks into the closet* *12:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Lir please dont- *12:16LIRLIRLIR: *gets off of Zik* now what *12:16Mysteriousjillguy*Sevn turns around,looking at a glass container with Klumz' damaged robotic eye* *Sevn:*Frowns* **Sevn looks back at the blueprints,glaring angrily* *Lurk:Ggh *Lurk:Hello Zik. I see you're still speaking an unknown alien language. *12:18YourFavoriteFangirl("..ITS MY ACCCEEEENT" * *("..ITS MY ACCCEEEENT" *Menami: ..He has a york accident, dude. *12:18AmetrineskiesZik: ..*scoff* ..Yoikshoire accent. *12:18LIRLIRLIR: He's SPEAKING ZICHAN *12:18AmetrineskiesZik: Always had it. *12:18MysteriousjillguyLurk:IS THAT A PLANET OR SOMETHING?! *12:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: -.-; It's a place on Earth that the accent is compared to. *12:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:I didn't know Earth had so many continents. Huh *Lurk:Well,let's go look for Mario. *waddles in hazmat suit* *12:20InvadervaxDlareDlare: I went there, like, 3 days ago. *12:20AmetrineskiesZik: ..*rolls eyes*... Tis a place inside a continent, ya idiot. *12:20LIRLIRLIR: *clambers onto Lurk's head* YAAAY *12:21MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh wait. Everyone put your hazmat suits on,except Zik because he's a wizard. *12:21LIRLIRLIR: But I'm a robot! *12:21InvadervaxDlareDlare: *Puts on suit* *12:21AmetrineskiesZik: ..I ain' a wizard, and eym not immune to.. *12:21MysteriousjillguyLurk:Or a physic...or something. *12:21InvadervaxYarn: *Puts on suit* *12:21AmetrineskiesZik: ..I don' understand. *12:21YourFavoriteFangirl(what rp are we doing again my mind suddenly went blank *12:21Mysteriousjillguy( Living temple *12:21InvadervaxZingrazz: *Puts on suit* *12:22YourFavoriteFangirl(ok *12:22LIRLIRLIR: would it affect me? *12:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Sighs, giving a suit to Zik* Its hazmat. Dangerous chemicals. *12:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:Eh? I thought you had dark magic in you when you were- **exposed to dark magic *12:22AmetrineskiesZik: ..*eyes widen* Whot. *12:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:...When I was posessed by a dark magic me? *12:23AmetrineskiesZik: *slowly puts it on with a shocked expression*.. *puts on his glasses, staring* *12:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:We saved Irk? *Lurk:Darrz and Zeerk went MISSING? *12:23AmetrineskiesZik: I woulda been dead by now if- *12:23LIRLIRLIR: fiiine *puts on the hazmat suit* *12:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Wait whAT?! *12:25LIRLIRLIR: You saved da Irk and.. And-and da irken people.. there was a giant ball and it was mad, he was like GUUURRR IMA ZAP UUUU *12:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: No, WE remember that day. *Menami: But I dont remember him getting exposed to dark magic like that.. *12:25AmetrineskiesZik: I remember, but.. *12:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:Maybe it wasn't enough to kill you..yet *12:26LIRLIRLIR: Dere was icky magic monsters everywhere. Could have been dark bugs, I dunno *12:27AmetrineskiesZik: ........I- *12:27LIRLIRLIR: :I VAX NOW *12:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...wE GOTTA GET THAT OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOWDX *12:28AmetrineskiesZik: Yet. Eym scayed now. >n< *12:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well,hmmm *12:30InvadervaxDlareDlare: *Turns to Zik* I don't believe we've met. *12:31AmetrineskiesZik: ..*looks to DlareDlare*.. I don' think so. *12:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:You might have a few months until it kills you. Although,a dark counterpart of yourself might develop in you before then.. *12:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...CAN WE JUST GET IT OUT OF HIM?! *12:31LIRLIRLIR: I CAN GIVE YOU THE HEIMLICH MANEUVER *approaches Zik* *12:31AmetrineskiesZik: ...Nice thoughts, mate.. *Zik: *pushes LIR away with cane* No. *12:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uh...Hm.. *12:32LIRLIRLIR: *Bites onto the cane* MMMM CANDY CANES *12:32AmetrineskiesZik: *slamming him down on the ground with it* -n- *12:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:Not sure how... *12:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..ZiK! *Menami: Can we see if your grandpa or your older brother can get some special spells to fix that? You've dealt with this kind of problem before, remember? You've told me the stories... *12:34AmetrineskiesZik: I dunnau. *shakes head*.. They COULD. *12:34LIRLIRLIR: *munching the cane, regardless of where he's being slammed into* *12:34Ametrineskies(Zik: but my admin would love a rp to torture me mate *Zik: ..*blasts LIR off of it with a few orbs* *12:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hey! Don't break LIR! *12:35LIRLIRLIR: AAAAA *crashes, gigantic explosions ,walks up to Zik, and crawls onto his head* *12:35Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk grabs LIR by the head* Lurk: =_0 *12:35InvadervaxZingrazz: Can you teach me to do that? *To Zik* *12:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ._. *12:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uh...we're going to need an incredibly powerful light magic spell to get it out of you. *12:36AmetrineskiesZik: ..*hissing, yanking him off* Go awaaayy. *12:36Long TimeHatbot: *rolling around on some rubble near the group* adventuuuuuuuuuure! *12:36YourFavoriteFangirl(hatbot is best *12:36InvadervaxZingrazz: I have one, but it likely won't work. *12:37LIRLIRLIR: *yanked, flails* *12:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:So uh..yeah Zik's relatives might be good. *12:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: We'll ask them.. *12:38LIRLIRLIR: g-AHHH GGHHGHAG *flailing in Lurk's arms* *12:38AmetrineskiesZik: *sigh~* ... *12:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:If that doesn't work,we can just wait until the counterpart forms and exits your body. It's incredibly painful and it'll probably possess your body to reek bloody horrible vengeance. *Lurk:And uh..oh wait the counterpart would probably try to kill us. *12:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... >n> *12:39Long TimeHatbot: *looks over to the others* Oh, hey! Friends! *rolls over to them* *12:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: It'll work. My mehtod. **metho **methOD *12:40LIRLIRLIR: *looks at Hatbot* HHHAaAaAATt *12:40Long TimeHatbot: Hi guys! Anyone know where Mario went? *Hatbot: I've been rolling around for hours, as fun as it was... it didn't seem to help me find Mario. *12:41LIRLIRLIR: MAAARIO? Oh. HEZ MISSIN *LIR: VAX is too. *^^ *12:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ..Now that I think about it, yeah.. *12:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:You remind me a lot of a certain robot...Eh *12:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..And yeah, we're looking for Vax. *12:42Long TimeHatbot: Really? YAY! We're gonna have fun finding 'em. *12:42InvadervaxYarn: Only we know where Vax is. *12:42YourFavoriteFangirl(i think hatbot is the official comic relief *12:42Mysteriousjillguy( his voice is claptrap from borderlands- *12:42LIRLIR(What about LIR?) *12:43Mysteriousjillguy( no *12:43YourFavoriteFangirl(..lir kinda just goes to rip eveyrone's face off alot *12:43Mysteriousjillguy( you're old now lir *( get out *( *violin* *12:43LIRLIR(Yeah. True. But he is sometimes funny) *12:43Ametrineskies(owo I think Hatbot is better *12:43Invader Jib(well technically any character can be funny @lir) *12:44LIRLIR( *cwy runs away* jk ) *12:44Mysteriousjillguy( hatbot rp series spinoff confirmed *( produced by nickeloden *12:45LIRLIRLIR: can we find Vax now? *12:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait.. *Lurk:I think I can try to track Mario's PAK signature. *Takes out tablet device* **Lurk presses buttons* *12:47LIRLIRLIR: Why don't we just follow his scent, or Hatbot' s trail to find where he went missing *12:47Mysteriousjillguy*The screen zooms out to Irk from space,Mario's signal is no where to be found* *12:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Weren't we going to look in a temple for him? *12:47AmetrineskiesZik: ...When we find him, can I bite off one of his hands..? *12:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:Marek must have taken him off world. I can't find him.. *12:48AmetrineskiesZik: ..*says the peaceful piano player* *12:48LIRLIRLIR: Why don't you just buy hands? *12:48Long TimeHatbot: Woh, Zik... dat's nasty *12:48LIRLIRLIR: Or farm them? *12:48Ametrineskies(Offtopic owo http://fav.me/d8bsmvx *12:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Unfortunately I didn't buy the "off world package". *12:49AmetrineskiesZik: ..Ey wouldn' be able to sense him, anyway, he'd probably be too far for all we know. *12:49LIRLIRLIR: I can threaten the company for you *12:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:That,or Mario was brutally murdered by Marek somewhere on Irk. *12:49Long TimeHatbot: Welp, looks like Mario is gone forever! Who wants to adopt me :3? *12:49YourFavoriteFangirl(:O Wow! *(Its still always been pretty Misty *12:50Ametrineskies(Darn the April D< *(Graaah *12:50LIRLIR(Yeah ) *12:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. - -; Mario is not gone forever. *12:50Long Time(mhm, you're pretty good at drawing. *Hatbot: How do you know? Then again, I'm usually wrong. *12:51Ametrineskies(Thanks<3 *Alto Mando Germán has joined the chat. *12:51LIRLIR(Whoa, you finished the Animatronic Skye one! ) *12:51YourFavoriteFangirl(Its gr8 bae<3 *12:51Invadervax(Astonishing. *12:51YourFavoriteFangirl(Hey Alto *12:51Ametrineskies(<3 *(Ily~ *12:51LIRLIR(Hi ) *12:51Invadervax(Hullo, Alto. *12:51Alto Mando Germán(Hi :v *12:52Ametrineskies(Yeah I did, LIR uou *(Brb drawing a mouse jester with giant monster truck wheels *12:53Long Time(oh- *12:53YourFavoriteFangirl(XDD *12:53Invadervax(That would do good in an RP. *12:53Ametrineskies(No Im serious *12:53YourFavoriteFangirl(Yeah I know *(Flare's *12:53Ametrineskies(:'D *12:53YourFavoriteFangirl(Fluffy SQUEAKED with one *(For like a half hour *(XDD *12:54Ametrineskies(Omfg *12:54Alto Mando Germán(:v *12:54LIRLIRLIR: Hiii *12:54MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm..hatbot's right. Mario will probably still be alive out of impossibly coincidental luck. *12:55Long TimeHatbot: Sadly, I don't think we'll be seeing him again. *12:55LIRLIRLIR: LET'S GO FIND HIM *12:55AmetrineskiesZik: ..Whot d'ya mean, not seein him again... *antennae down*.. *12:56YourFavoriteFangirl(brb fighting the supposed descendant of dracula in gensokyo *12:56Long TimeHatbot: Well uh, he's probably dead. *12:56Ametrineskies(Oki *(Have fun *12:56Invadervax(Okay. *12:56YourFavoriteFangirl(joking- *(but im doubletasking with eosd yeah *(imnotgoingbrbtho *12:56Alto Mando Germán(XD *12:56LIRLIRLIR: THE CAT IN THE BOX IS NEITHER DEAD NOR ALIVE.. until it is opened the question remains *12:56YourFavoriteFangirl(yeah alto you get the ref *(XDD *12:57Invadervax(I multitask all the time. *12:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:Trust me. So far it's been almost like we're main characters in some horrible story or something. *12:57Alto Mando Germán(You can call me Germán :v *12:57YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... He'll be FINE. Stop being negative. *(Ok :o *12:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well uh..I guess we'll look for Mario later then. *12:57Invadervax(Are you German? *12:57AmetrineskiesZik: ..Later? *glares* No. *12:57MysteriousjillguyLurk: Wait a minute...WHAT IF WE ARE IN A STORY- *12:57YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: We need to find Vax first. Im more concerned about him at the moment *(Hes Spanish *12:58Ametrineskies(I thought so~ *Zik: ...Ugh, what do we do?! You all are confusin me. *12:58InvadervaxZingrazz: Menami, come here for a moment. *12:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Stares at nothing,looking disturbed* *12:58LIRLIRLIR: WE BUILD CAKE AND THEN BAKE IT *12:58Alto Mando Germán(I'm not spanish, I speak spanish, but I'm not from Spain xD *12:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:Think about it! What if we don't exist at all- *12:58Ametrineskies(does this look like the face of mercy http://puu.sh/dPXVd/d113ac1f9d.png *12:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:OOH! CHERRY CAKE! *12:59Invadervax(Are you Norwegian? *12:59Long TimeHatbot: But if we don't search for Mario, he'll get further away from us! Increasing the chances of not finding him.. *12:59Alto Mando Germán(I'm from Venezuela *12:59YourFavoriteFangirl(not rly misty *12:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well then let's go look for him then. Where do we start? *12:59LIRLIR(Kind of) *12:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Walking over to Zin* ?? *12:59Invadervax(It so does. *1:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:He's in deep space right? We'll need a ship. *1:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Vax has been missing for MONTHS and you're more concerned about Mario right now?! *1:00Long TimeHatbot: But who knows what'll happen to Vax if we don't go look for him first.. *1:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Come ON! *1:00AmetrineskiesZik: *watching Menami*... *just generally protective*.. *1:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well uh,they're both are friends.. *1:00LIRLIRLIR: SPAAAACE *1:00InvadervaxZingrazz: You've heard of telepathy, correct? *1:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: We'll look for Mario later, ok? I care about him but he's more likely safe than Vax is! *Menami: *Looks at Zingrazz again* Yeah, of course. Why? *1:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:But yeah lets just go look for Mario. *Lurk:OH WAIT A MINUTE! *1:01InvadervaxZingrazz: Do you know how to use it? *1:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:I how we can find Vax! **Lurk pulls out a familiar looking remote* *1:01LIRLIRLIR: I DO! I HAVE A THINGY THAT MOVES THE ELECTRICITY IN YER BRAIN *1:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Well, Zik does.. but I don't. *1:02Alto Mando Germán(:v *1:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:*deranged giggle* *prepares to press a button* *1:02LIRLIR(Hi ) *1:02AmetrineskiesZik: ...... Well, I'd have trouble findin any of th'two.. *1:02YourFavoriteFangirl("i how we can find vax" *1:02Alto Mando Germán(Watch this is kinda funny :v *1:03YourFavoriteFangirl(lurk *1:03Ametrineskies(its my skype status *1:03InvadervaxZingrazz: Okay. He may be able to contact Vax. *1:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:I'll take your lack of reply as a yes. *( *KNOW *( hhhhhhhhhh *1:03Ametrineskies(SHH SHH LURK ITS TOO LATE *1:03Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk presses the button,the group is engulfed in bright light* *1:03AmetrineskiesZik: *hiSSTHH-* *1:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: IM BLINDDD- *1:04Long TimeHatbot: YAAAAAAAY! *1:04LIRLIRLIR: WEEE *1:04AmetrineskiesZik: NAAUUUU IM GONNA DIEEEE- *1:04Mysteriousjillguy*The light fades,revealing a dimension with no gravity,tons of deformed eyeballs and abstract blobs are everywhere* *1:04InvadervaxYarn: Seen it. *1:04YourFavoriteFangirl(lol misty *1:04AmetrineskiesZik: ...Is this Limbo DX *(Zik: LETS GO FIND CINNAMON *1:04YourFavoriteFangirl(cam used caos cuntrol and im like "cant erase the screenshots ive already taken :)" *1:05Ametrineskies(omfg *1:05LIRLIRLIR: NO, IN LIMBO THERE'S GIANT SPIDERS AND CHILDREN HAVING WARS *1:05Ametrineskies(Ily so much *1:05YourFavoriteFangirl(:'D *1:05Invadervax(LOL *1:05Long Time(lol XD *1:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...WH-- *1:05LIRLIR(Gimme da screenshots) *1:05YourFavoriteFangirl(i gave them to zero *(ewe *(Oki *1:05Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk's pupils widen,almost filling up his eyes* *Lurk:FGDRHFBYBTRHT RVSYEGVDVCHTRGFXHVGR *Distorted rambling* *1:06AmetrineskiesZik: ...Lurk became high... *1:06LIRLIRLIR: WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *1:06Long TimeHatbot: What do you mean by "high"? He's pretty short. *1:06Mysteriousjillguy*The group begins to fly upwards suddenly* *1:07AmetrineskiesZik: ...This must be someone's demented Dreamworld. @ @ *1:07LIRLIRLIR: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *1:07InvadervaxYarn: I like mine better. *1:07LIRLIRLIR: Mine has more colors *1:08YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ._. *Clings to Zik* *1:08Long TimeHatbor: This is cool. *Hatbot* *1:08Mysteriousjillguy*They suddenly hault,causing everyone to jerk forward a bit* **Lurk is still rambling* *1:08AmetrineskiesZik: ! *swinging cane everywhere* *1:09Alto Mando Germán(I need to go ladies and gentlemen :v *1:09Ametrineskies(Alright~ *1:09Long Time(Bye :u *1:09Mysteriousjillguy*The dimension fades away,revealing Irk as a destroyed wasteland* *1:09LIRLIR(K bai- ) *1:09Mysteriousjillguy( Bye *1:09AmetrineskiesZik: ! ... *1:09Invadervax(Haybye. *1:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:*pupils become normal* *1:09Alto Mando Germán(Bye *1:09Long TimeHatbot: Woaaah.. *1:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oops,we took the wrong way. *1:10Long TimeHatbot: What happened to this place? *1:10LIRLIRLIR: NOOO, WRONG WAY *1:10Mysteriousjillguy*A mushroom cloud goes off far behind them* *1:10LIRLIRLIR: Did we miss a turn? *1:10InvadervaxZingrazz: Them, probably. *1:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:We took the time travel route. *1:11Long TimeHatbot: So this is Irk in the future? *1:11Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk presses it again,the dimension appears,but it's filled with bright lights and colors* *1:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... WHAT *1:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well you se- *Lurk: FDHTDGGBYHRTGJRTGFBHTRFGJRYGF FJHF YJJKH *Pupils grow again* **The group flies to the right at high speeds* *1:11LIRLIRLIR: WEEE *Alto Mando Germán has left the chat. *1:12AmetrineskiesZik: T_T... *1:12Long TimeHatbot: YAAHY! *1:12AmetrineskiesZik: ...*kisses Menami in the meantime* - - *1:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*CLINGS TO ZIK* *1:12Mysteriousjillguy*The dimension fades,revealing a purple alien looking jungle* *1:13AmetrineskiesZik: ...This is stupid. *1:13Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk falls over,foaming at the mouth and intensely twitching* *1:13LIRLIRLIR: TREES! *1:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:Gaurgghblaughh *1:13LIRLIRLIR: THE GRASS OF GIANT LANDS *LIR: YAAYYY *1:13Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk stands up,his pupils shrink* *1:14Long TimeHatbot: So Irk gets destroyed in the future? *1:14AmetrineskiesZik: ..Are we at th'right place? -n- *1:14Long TimeHatbot: COOL! I wanna see what everyone else looks like in the future! *1:14LIRLIRLIR: Oh. He's over there *points into the sky* *1:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:*looks up in the sky,Planet Ratuus is high above* *Lurk:We ended up on one of it's moons. *1:15LIRLIRLIR: Hey! It's a planet! *1:15InvadervaxYarn: I knew I recognized this place. *1:15YourFavoriteFangirl(BRB *1:15Mysteriousjillguy*The remote suddenly explodes for absolutely no reason* *( pause *1:15Invadervax*Ratuus is a really gray planet* *1:15Mysteriousjillguy(PaUSe- *1:16LIRLIR( ergh ) *1:19Mysteriousjillguy( chat delay hh ** Invadervax*Ratuus is a really gray planet* ** 1:15Mysteriousjillguy(PaUSe- ** 1:16LIRLIR( ergh ) ** 1:19Mysteriousjillguy( chat delay hh ** Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat ** 1:20Invadervax(On the moons of Ratuus, it is very likely that something very useful will randomly explode. ** 1:21LIRLIR( LOL good to know) ** 1:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hm..Well we're stuck here. ** Lurk:*throws damaged LSD remote away* ** 1:23LIRLIRLIR: What about me? ** 1:24Invadervax(In fact, let me give you a little THG2TG lecture on what that has caused. ** 1:24Mysteriousjillguy( huh ** 1:24LIRLIR(You need to go?) ** 1:25YourFavoriteFangirl(Im back ** 1:26Long TimeHatbot: Is this place dangerous? ** 1:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Yeah, is it? ** 1:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:It looks jungley and spooky. ** 1:27InvadervaxYarn: Yes. Very. ** 1:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:Of course.. ** 1:28LIRLIRLIR: *starts flying toward the grey planet, regardless of how long it will take* ** 1:28InvadervaxZingrazz: That planet is infested with dark energy. ** 1:28Long TimeHatbot: AHHHHHH DANGER!! AHAHAAAA I'M DOOMED! *frantically rolls around* ** 1:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:...O_o...What kind of dark energy..? ** 1:28AmetrineskiesZik: ..*shivvering* Get me out of here, then.. ** 1:28LIRLIRLIR: Ooohhh. Ok ** 1:28InvadervaxYarn: The temple Vax is in. It will mess with our minds. ** 1:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:DARK MAGIC?! ** 1:29LIRLIR*lands on Lurk's head* ** 1:29AmetrineskiesZik: ..I CAN'T go, then. ** Zik: E-eym going back HOME. ** 1:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:*looks down at hazmat suit* ** Lurk:Wait! We need to know if it's dark magic or not. ** 1:30LIRLIR(Can I sleep now?) ** 1:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh and,if it is,I forgot the other suits. ** 1:30Long TimeHatbot: *Hold on Lurk's leg* I'm scared >n<... ** on to* ** 1:30InvadervaxYarn: Not exactly. ** 1:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:GRGH! Just give me an answer. ** 1:30LIRLIR( It's 12:30 for me) ** 1:30InvadervaxYarn: But here's why we need to get to Vax quickly. ** 1:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: You'll be fine with the suit! Please, Zik..? ** 1:30AmetrineskiesZik: Noh, noh, and more noh. ** 1:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:I just said I forgot the other suits on Irk- ** 1:31LIRLIR*clamps onto Lurk's head and falls asleep* ** 1:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..He put one on already. ** 1:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh. ** ( Lir has to GTG but he says we can continue ** 1:32Long TimeHatbot: You'll protect me, right Lurk? :c ** (Okay ** 1:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uh..yeah..sure. ** 1:32Long Time(Bye Lir ** Hatbot: Thanks :3 ** 1:32Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk grabs LIR and puts him in PAK* ** 1:32InvadervaxYarn: *Pulls out twinkie* Imagine this twinkie is Vax. Vax is growing weaker, and Ravuu is growing stronger. Now, here's what will happen when Vax is as weak as he can be. *Eats twinkie* (Bye, LIR. ** 1:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:*waddles in hazmat suit* ** 1:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: You're willing to just abandon me?! >n< ** (bye lir ** 1:33AmetrineskiesZik: ....*sighing*.. ** 1:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmph.. ** 1:33AmetrineskiesZik: ...*hugging her*.. Fine, I won't, but if I get contaminated, I can blame ye. ** 1:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:*rolls eyes at Zik* ** 1:34AmetrineskiesZik: ...*glaring at Lurk*.. ** Zik: Ya think this be FUNNY? Havin a little GIGGLE there? ** 1:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:*turns around quickly as soon as Zik looks at him* ** Lurk:*throws rock at a nearby creature* ** Alien:*SCREEECH* ** 1:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Antennae twitch*.. I'll take blame if anything happens. *Hugs* ** 1:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:OH MY GOSH! LOOK EVERYONE! IT"S AN ALIEN BEAST OF SOME KIND! ** 1:35AmetrineskiesZik: ..I SAW that, LURK. ** Zik: Eym going to GAP YER HEAD OFF. ** 1:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:Saw what? *Awkwardly smiles* ** *The creature walks on 3 claw legs,it's covered in spikes all over it's head* ** 1:36AmetrineskiesZik: *opens a gap above Lurk's head* Get it away or yer head comes off. ** 1:36Mysteriousjillguy*It's mouth splits open,revealing tons of teeth* ** 1:36InvadervaxYarn: Ah, yes. The biologically immortal spike creature. ** Yarn: Now we know which moon we're on. ** 1:36Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk jumps up into the rift* ** *GAP ** (ghg ** 1:37AmetrineskiesZik: ...*shuts it*.. *opens it in front of the creature, dropping him* ** 1:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:*In the gap* I'd take my chances starving in a gap then being blown up by Zik. ** Lurk:And-AHHH! ** 1:38AmetrineskiesZik: *pulls out a card* ** 1:38Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk takes out his plasma cannon,he fires it at the creature,blowing him back at Zik* ** 1:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: NO FIGHTING- ** Menami: NO SPELLCARDS!!! ** 1:38Long TimeHatbot: AHHHH I'M SCARED ** 1:38Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk crashes into him* ** Lurk:AGH! ** 1:38AmetrineskiesZik: ! GRAAHkkk- ** 1:38Mysteriousjillguy*The creature is bounced back with little damage* ** 1:39AmetrineskiesZik: *slams spellcard down, sending a bunch of lasers directly toward Lurk* D< ** 1:39InvadervaxDlareDlare: Spellcards? I love those things! ** 1:39MysteriousjillguyAlien:*Loud hissing noise* ** 1:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: >n*Smoke and dust comes off Lurk and hatbot* ** 1:40AmetrineskiesZik: *slammed by a few, tossed back*.. *stands up, cane turns to a giant machine gun*.. *starts firing at the creature, leaning on Menami to support himself* ** 1:41Mysteriousjillguy(cane machine guns ** 1:41Ametrineskies(Basically ** 1:41Long TimeHatbot: I-I don't feel so good.. ** 1:41YourFavoriteFangirl(yup ** 1:41Ametrineskies(Count has a cross that does something similar :'D ** 1:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Holding onto him, firing her own rifle*.. ** Menami: .... Wish I knew how to use magic. ** Menami: Then this would be alot more managable.. ** 1:41Mysteriousjillguy( *cane turns into a machine gun bay style* *INSERT METAL PANS SLAMMING TOGETHER HERE* ** 1:42YourFavoriteFangirl(LOL ** 1:42Ametrineskies(:'D ** 1:42InvadervaxZingrazz: I can. ** 1:42Long Time(XD ** 1:42AmetrineskiesZik: Ay dude. Go fight if ye know so much! ** 1:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uh..*looking at hatbot* ** Lurk:Are you okay..? ** 1:42Long TimeHatbot: GHknnn... ** 1:42Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk inspects him for damage* ** 1:43Long TimeHatbot: *There a couple of holes on the top of Hatbot* ** 1:43InvadervaxZingrazz: *Shoots a small beam at the monster* ** 1:43Long Timeare a* ** 1:43AmetrineskiesZik: ..Dat all you got or som'in. ** 1:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..:I; ** 1:43Mysteriousjillguy*The monster staggers back,dazed* ** 1:44InvadervaxZingrazz: Most of my magic needs chants. Often long chants. ** 1:44Mysteriousjillguy*It looks back up at the three irkens,it's 6 eyes glow* ** 1:44AmetrineskiesZik: ...How 'bout I do somethin simple. ** Zik: *opens up a large gap under the monster* Like that. ** 1:45Mysteriousjillguy*The creature roars,it fires a beam of dark energy at them* ** *The creature falls into the gap after it does* ** 1:45AmetrineskiesZik: *screeches, trying not to get hit* ** 1:45InvadervaxZingrazz: *Faints* ** 1:46MysteriousjillguyLurk:Huh? Whu-AHH! *Grabs hatbot and jumps away,hoping to not get hit* ** 1:46InvadervaxDlareDlare: YHYGHYHYH&UH-Okay, maybe I should've helped. ** 1:46AmetrineskiesZik: *shiverring, passing out from the mere panic* ** 1:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..!! *Grabs Zik and pulls him down, shielding him* ** Menami: *Laying on with arms wrapped around, covering him up from it* ** 1:47Invadervax*Another, smaller creature comes up from the ground. ** 1:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Grgh! Stupid Zik...*Looks at damaged hatbot* ** 1:48InvadervaxCreature: -_- ** 1:48Mysteriousjillguy*Another beam of energy flies out of the rift from the creature,it shoots upwards into the sky* ** (the big one ** 1:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Looking up for a moment, realizing the coast is clear*.. *Then seeing the other beam* ?! ** 1:49InvadervaxCreature: Um... Should I just go? ** 1:49Mysteriousjillguy*The creature's roar is heard from the gap* ** Lurk:*looks at the smaller one* ** Lurk:GAHH! ANOTHER ONE! *Pulls out plasma cannon and fires it at the small alien* ** 1:50InvadervaxCreature: *Dodges* What's your problem? ** 1:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:It's learned English..THEY MUST BE BECOMING SELF AWARE! ** 1:51InvadervaxYarn: The talking Splagadragerandicus. Lovely creatures. ** Splagadragerandicus: Thank you. ** 1:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Gets off of Zik, shaking him lightly*.. ** (....i cant say that name ** 1:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:DIEE! *Agressively rapid fires it at the Splag creature* ** fires the cannon* ** 1:52AmetrineskiesZik: ...*shoves hand away*.. this is the closest thing i can to sleep.. leave me be. u - u ** 1:52InvadervaxSplag: *Hides behind a tree* Just call me a Splag for short. ** 1:52Mysteriousjillguy*More beams of energy fire from the open gap,the creature roars* ** 1:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Zik, you can't just lay there.. >n< ** 1:52AmetrineskiesZik: ..Fiiine... ** 1:53InvadervaxSplag: Are you trying to get to Ratuus? ** 1:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:*fires more plasma bolts at Splag* ** Lurk:DEEEUUGHH ** 1:53InvadervaxSplag: Hey! I'm trying to help you! ** 1:54AmetrineskiesZik: ..*smacks Lurk's back with cane, which self-shifted back to normal* Quit it. ** 1:54MysteriousjillguyLurk:Nonsense! You're trying to trick us so you can extract information from our bra- ** Lurk:Ow. ** *The large creature's neck extends from the gap,growling* ** 1:55InvadervaxSplag: There's this creepy guy with a ship around here who can help you. I'll take you to them. ** 1:55AmetrineskiesZik: ..*shuts the gap, slicing off the creature's head* ** 1:55MysteriousjillguyCreature:*squeak* ** 1:55AmetrineskiesZik: That'll happen to you, Lurk. uvu ** 1:55Mysteriousjillguy*It's head falls onto the ground,bleeding* ** 1:56Long TimeHatbot: *Spark*... ** 1:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh that reminds me. You almost BLEW UP HATBOT. *** YourFavoriteFangirl(^ *** Menami: ..Can we just move on from here..? *** 8:46Ametrineskies(Hmhm. That's correct. *** (uvu *** (Similar to how some people just can't get Zim or Gir right. *** 8:46YourFavoriteFangirl(I suck at Zim and I admit that *** (Thats why I dont like rping him *** 8:46AmetrineskiesZik: ..*stands, walks to Menami*.. Hopefully. *** (:D http://puu.sh/dSeyh/eb7cd2a124.png *** 8:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Pushes damaged hatbot in Zik's face* hey remember how you almost blew us up *** 8:48Long TimeHatbot: It seems that I can still talk... but unfortunately I can't move. *** 8:48AmetrineskiesZik: ...Ye. u o; *** Zik: ..But.. I can fix that. *** 8:48Long TimeHatbot: And it really really really REALLY HURTS. *** 8:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Really? *** 8:48InvadervaxDlareDlare: Are there any bananas here? *** 8:48AmetrineskiesZik: *grabs Hatbot* I'm an engineer. *** 8:48InvadervaxSplag: No. *** 8:49Long TimeHatbot: Nnng.. don't TOUCH ME! You're the one who hurt me in the first place. *** 8:49AmetrineskiesZik: As well as an inventor, an artist, a sculpter... I'm basically like some weird version of a man in history. I forget his name. *** Zik: ..You shut it, eyll ALSO be the one t'fix ye. *** 8:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:Nope *swipes hatbot* *** 8:49LIRLIRLIR: *wakes up on Lurk's head* HI *** 8:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Oh come on.. he is good at repairing things. *** 8:50AmetrineskiesZik: *grabbing a small lunchbox-looking toolbox from his PAK* I am. *** 8:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Just give it a chanc.e *** 8:50Long TimeHatbot: He's also good at breaking things. *** 8:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:You can go back to blowing up stuff and attempting to leave your girlfriend for dead. I"M going to fix Hatbot. *** 8:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Both. *** 8:50Long TimeHatbot: I don't trust him. *** 8:50Ametrineskies(yeah give it a chanc.e *** 8:50YourFavoriteFangirl(shh *** Menami: .......... *** 8:50InvadervaxYarn: Apparently there's a man with a ship somewhere on this moon. *** 8:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Sighs* *** 8:50LIRLIRYour head is a watermelon again! *** 8:50AmetrineskiesZik: ..Ye must've not seen whot I can do!! *** 8:50LIRLIR*hugs Lurk's head* *** 8:50InvadervaxZingrazz: Let's hope he doesn't explode. *** 8:50LIRLIR^^ *** *LIR: *** 8:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: He didnt leave me for dead... *** 8:51Long TimeHatbot: Yes, because you're his girlfriend. *** 8:51AmetrineskiesZik: YER not gonna fix 'im. EY will. *** 8:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:*walks away holding Hatbot* *** 8:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..C-Can we just move on from this and find Vax?! *** 8:52AmetrineskiesZik: *grooan*.. *** 8:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:Um..now let's see here..uh.. *** 8:52InvadervaxSplag: So, will you follow me or not? *** 8:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Look, more people attack Lurk and Zik than me. How about /I/ hold onto hatbot instead. >.> *** 8:53AmetrineskiesZik: Shoire. uvu *** 8:53Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk sits and takes out a box of tools from his PAK* *** 8:53AmetrineskiesZik: ..*glaring* Hmm... *** 8:53LIRLIRLIR: *has been hugging Lurk's head the whole time as he does this* *** 8:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *** 8:53AmetrineskiesZik: Ye probably won't do good at the fixin, mate. *** 8:54MysteriousjillguyLurk:*scratches head* *** Lurk:*takes out a tool and some spare parts* *** (brb *** 8:55LIRLIRLIR: Maybeee. I could FIX IT *** 8:55Invadervax(Pause. *** 8:59LIRLIR(ok) *** 9:00Ametrineskies(Brb *** 9:00Invadervax(DOUBLE BRB! *Alarm sounds* *** (BRBS HAVE BECOME CONTAGIOUS! *** 9:03LIRLIR(noooooooo) *** (they need to add brbs to plague inc) *** 9:03Ametrineskies(:I *** 9:03Invadervax(Yep. *** 9:04LIRLIR(oreo commercials are good) *** 9:04Invadervax(Yeah. *** (BRACE YOURSELVES! COWLORD IS COMING! *** 9:10YourFavoriteFangirl(no *** (see the kick button? *** 9:10Invadervax(That's what the Starks should be more worried about. *** (yeah, and that's why i'm using vax's account *** Invadervax has been kicked by Invader Jib. *** Invadervax has joined the chat. *** Invadervax has been kicked by Invader Jib. *** 9:12LIRLIR)fejg0) *** Invadervax has joined the chat. *** 9:13Invadervax(He's gone. *** 9:13Invader Jibreallllllllly *** 9:13Ametrineskies(..Sigh dang it. *** (..Anyhow *** (I believe you not. *** (So use your own account. *** (You're not being very kind. *** 9:14YourFavoriteFangirl(-n- *** (Cow *** (There will be banning if it needs to be done *** 9:14Invadervax(Guys, I'm back. I'm not Cowlord. *** 9:15Ametrineskies(..I don't believe you, I apologize. *** (There's no solid PROOF. *** 9:15Invadervax(Guys, he's gone. *** 9:15Invader Jib(proove it *** 9:16Invadervax(How am I supposed to prove it. *** 9:16Invader Jibwith proof) *** 9:16Mysteriousjillguy( back *** 9:16LIRLIR(I HAVE NO IDEA ) *** 9:17Ametrineskies(Sorry. Whether you're one person or the other, we're all blind to tell. *** 9:18YourFavoriteFangirl(Rp -n- *** 9:18Mysteriousjillguy(Let's see if it's vax or not by rping *** 9:19Invadervax(Very well. *** 9:19LIRLIR(yay) *** LIR: *clings to Lurk's head, smiling goofily* *** 9:20Long TimeHatbot: Are you sure you can fix me..? Hatbot: Because uh... most of the things you build turn dangerous... and stuff. *** 9:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..See, this is why Zik should do it. *** 9:20Long TimeHatbot: Zik isn't any better. *** 9:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I've SEEN him build. *** 9:21MysteriousjillguyLurk:Only when it's on purpose..most of the time. *** 9:21Long TimeHatbot: Well, he seems pretty dangerous to me. He's the reason why I'm damaged in the first place. *** 9:21Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk repairs a motor inside hatbot* *** 9:22Long TimeHatbot: .. *** Hatbot: Well, I feel a little bit better, but I can't move. *** 9:24LIRLIRLIR: I CAN BUILD IT *** 9:25MysteriousjillguyLurk:I'm not finished. *** 9:25LIRLIRLIR: awww *** LIR: *gets off of Lurk* *** 9:26Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk continues to repair him* *** (pause misty and miz are away *** 9:28LIRLIR(aww) *** 9:28Long Time(hh *** 9:28LIRLIR(ok) *** 9:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Go a little faster, will you? *** 9:29InvadervaxZingrazz: *Faints* **** Category:Season 2 Category:Roleplays Category:Unfinished Category:Paused Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Irken Conquest Category:Fanon